HP And The Philosopher's Stone: A Revised Story
by AnimeCrazyTv
Summary: You All Know The Story. The Trio, Going On Amazing Adventures Together. But, What If There Was A Fourth. That's Where Adrian Waters Comes In. Raised By The Weasleys, She Doesn't Speak Much. Never Has. Born An Animagus, She Doesn't Use Her Powers Unless It's To Cause Trouble. But Her Unknown Past May Have A Connection To He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.


**A/N **This Was Originally On My Old User, . But I Moved, And I'm Posting The Story Here.

As Harry walked into the pub, he wondered how such a dark and small place could be famous. He looked around to see how many people were actually comfortably fitted in the pub. He saw a few old women in cloaks, chatting away amongst themselves. He saw what looked like a bar. Behind the table was the bartender, whom was talking to Hagrid. He saw many older men, all of whom were wearing cloaks, like the women. One last glance around reviled a girl who looked around his age. She was reading a book silently and was drinking something. Tea. Well, at least that's what it looked like from Harry's view. She was wearing a T-Shirt and jeans. Harry was relieved to see that he wasn't the only one not wearing a cloak. He could also see that see was wearing bandages on her arms. The only question was: Why?

"Oh my, is that him? Is that really him?" Harry suddenly heard someone ask. He turned to see the Bartender looking at him.

"Yes, yes it is," answered Hagrid. The Bartender did not say anything in return. But instead just looked at Harry, with amazement in his eyes.

Suddenly, everybody went silent. Harry looked back from Hagrid to the crowd. Everyone's were on him. Though, there was one person whose wasn't looking at him. The girl he saw earlier was still looking down at her book. Harry was still was confused as to why everyone was looking at him. Hagrid told him his apparently famous story the day before and was still confused as to exactly what he did.

"Such a pleasure to meet you," said someone suddenly said. Harry found himself to be shaking hands with the man who had spoken. Harry tried to reply, but found he didn't know exactly what to say. Instead, he just gave a pathetic smile. Harry shook hands with everyone in the pub, and some shook his hand more than once. The only person he hadn't spoken to, or shook hands with was the girl in the back. She was still reading her book.

"I see you've noticed Adrian," said Hagrid. He apparently followed Harry's line of vision. "She's a sweet girl," Hagrid continued. "Though see doesn't talk much."

_Doesn't talk much? _"Why not?" Harry asked, before he had realized had he was saying.

"Something awful happened in her past. Involved someone she trusted. She shouldn't have trusted her to start with, but they were family. It didn't help that she was only five either."

_What could have happened? _Harry wondered. Harry opened his mouth to ask Hagrid this, but stopped himself before any sound could come out of his mouth. He didn't want to be too nosy.

"Why don't you go over there and get to know her. She'll be you classmate, you know. It'll be good to have a friend when you start at Hogwarts."

"Um… Ok," Harry replied, unsure if he had a choice. Harry walked over to where Adrian was sitting, shaking hands on the way. "Hi," he said when he finally got there. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

She didn't reply. But instead, she reached for a quill, and parchment. She pulled out a stick. Harry guessed it was a wand. She pointed the wand at her quill and mumbled something to herself so quietly that Harry couldn't understand a word she was saying. She started writing and Harry was amazed. She hadn't dipped the quill in ink yet, but as clear as day, she started writing as if she had. When she finished writing, which only took a couple seconds, she handed the parchment to Harry.

_Hi Harry, I'm Adrian Waters. Nice to meet you._ Harry looked back at Adrian. Why couldn't she have just said that? He than remembered what Hagrid had said.

"Hi Adrian. So, you're going to go to Hogwarts too?" She then reached out her hand. Harry must have had a confused look on his face cause then she pointed. He looked to she exactly what she was pointing at. She was pointing at the parchment. Harry handed the parchment back to her. She started writing as soon as she got it. Again, as soon as she was done, she handed it back to him.

Yeah, I am. You buying you're school stuff today too? My whole family is here buying our stuff. Our mum gave us some time to look around, do what we want to do before we start. Who are you here with?

"I'm here with Hagrid. Do you know him?" She didn't ask for the paper back she just nodded.

"Adrian, an hour is up. We have to start shopping,"

Harry looked up and saw two identical twin boys standing at the door. He guessed these were her brothers. He was shocked at this, because they looked absolutely nothing alike. Adrian had dirty-blonde hair. They had scarlet hair and lots of freckles.

"C'mon, Hurry up," said one twin.

"Yeah," the other one was now speaking. "The slower you go the madder she'll be at us."

Adrian had started picking up her things. She walked over to the bartender and gave him a couple Sickles. And, instead of walking over to her brothers, she walked back over to Harry. "Harry Potter. It was nice meeting you. See you at Hogwarts." She then gave him a small hug and a smile. She walked over to her to brothers and exited the Leaky Cauldron.

She spoke to me. Harry thought. He then remembered that he still had her parchment. Harry quickly ran outside to catch up with her. But by the time he saw her, he could barely hear her talking with her brothers.

"If I heard correctly—"

"—You talked to him."

"You're point is?" Adrian, sounding annoyed, responded.

"But, you also—"

"—Hugged him."

"Again," She said, sounding even more annoyed than before. "What's you point?"

They're voices trailed off after that, but they were still in view. There was a small crowd in front of them that seemed as if it would take a while to dissolve. Harry just stood there, wondering if he had made his first wizard friend, or just met someone that happened to go to the same school as him.

Hagrid came out. "Come on, Harry. We have stuff to do. Let me finish paying him first." And with that, Hagrid walked back into the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry still watched them as the crowd dissolved. He watched them disappear to Diagon Alley. Harry then turned around and muttered, to himself, "See you at Hogwarts," as he walked back inside the Leaky Cauldron, and over to Hagrid, who was, as he said, paying the bartender. After he was done they walked over to the wall to start his shopping in Diagon Alley.


End file.
